lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kalendarium Zagubionych - Przed katastrofą
I wiek 23 *Rolę strażnika serca Wyspy pełni tajemnicza kobieta *W okolicach Wyspy rozbija się statek Claudii *Claudia dociera do brzegu Wyspy, w dżungli spotyka strażniczkę *Claudia zaczyna rodzić, poród odbiera strażniczka. Na świat przychodzą dwaj bracia - Jacob i jego bezimienny brat *Strażniczka zabija Claudię kamieniem 36 *Brat Jacoba zaczyna grać z bratem w tajemniczą grę czarny vs biały *Przybrana matka braci mówi bezimiennemu, że jest wyjątkowy i w przeciwieństwie do brata potrafi świetnie kłamać *Przybrana matka okłamuje brata Jacoba, że na świecie nie ma innych miejsc tylko ta Wyspa *Podczas polowania na dzika bracia widzą w dżungli przybyszy spoza Wyspy *Macocha prowadzi braci do strumyka wpływającego do serca Wyspy, tłumaczy im, że są tu by go chronić przed innymi ludźmi, którzy chcą je zdobyć *Macocha zapowiada, że w przyszłości jeden z braci będzie musiał ja zstąpić w roli strażnika serca Wyspy *Bratu Jacoba objawia się duch Claudii, kobieta zdradza, że ona jest ich prawdziwą matką oraz pokazuje synowi obóz osadników, którzy przybyli tu wraz z nią *Brat Jacoba wyznaje przybranej matce, że wie o jej kłamstwach po czym zapewnia, że spełni swój cel i kiedyś opuści tą Wyspę aby poznaćswe korzenie *Bezimienny syn dołącza do osadników *Macocha przyznaje przed Jacobem, że zabiła Claudię ale tłumaczy, że chciała ich chronić *Jacob zauważa, że macocha bardziej kocha brata niż jego 66 *Jacob odwiedza brata w obozie osadników i gra z nim w ich grę *Brat Jacoba opowiada mu o złej naturze ludzi ale mimo to zapewnia, że nieustanie w zamiarach opuszczenia Wyspy *Bezimienny brat pokazuje Jacobowi miejsce z którego wydobywa się elektromagnetyzm *Jacob stwierdza przed bratem, że Wyspa to jego dom *Macocha odwiedza brata Jacoba w podziemnej budowie *Brat Jacoba ujawnia matce, że są już blisko serca Wyspy *Brat pokazuje matce drewniane koło, które zamierza umieścić w sercu Wyspy by móc za jego pomocą manipulować czasem i lokacją *Matka uderza przybranego syna o ścianę tak, że ten traci przytomność *Macocha prowadzi Jacoba do serca Wyspy i namaszcza go na nowego strażnika *Brat Jacoba budzi się i odkrywa, że miejsce w którym zaatakowała go matka zostało zasypane, cała jego osada spalona a ludzie zabici przez macochę *Macocha powraca do obozowiska i znajduje grę syna oraz dwa kamienie - czarny i biały *Brat Jacoba zabija macochę sztyletem *Gdy Jacob odkrywa, że jego brat zabił matkę prowadzi go do serca Wysypy po czym wrzuca do niego *W momencie kontaktu z sercem Wyspy brat Jacoba traci ciało i zostaje duszą uwięzioną na zawsze w postaci Czarnego Dymu *Jacob składa ciała brata i macochy w jaskini, obok nich kładzie woreczek z dwoma kamieniami - czarnym i białym XIX wiek *Na Wyspę przybywa statek *Dopływający do Wyspy statek obserwuje spokojnie Jacob sprzed swojego domu w podstawie Posągu *Jacoba odwiedza jego Wróg *Wróg ironizuje, że znów będzie to samo, marynarze ze statku przybędą, będą walczyli a i tak ulegną demoralizacji po czym zginą, Jacob zaprzecza *Wróg Jacoba mówi, że kiedyś znajdzie furtkę powrotu a wtedy spełni swoje wielkie pragnienie - zabije Jacoba Lata '30 XIX wieku *Na Teneryfie na Wyspach Kanaryjskich rodzi się Ricardo 1845 22 marca * Z portu Portsmouth wypływa statek Black Rock do Królestwa Syjamu. 1852 * Na wyspie św. Marii zostaje odnaleziony dziennik pokładowy z zaginionego statku Black Rock. 1867 *Obłożnie chora Isabella - żona Ricarda daje mężowi swój łańcuszek *Na Teneryfie Ricardo zabija miejscowego lekarza *Isabella umiera na tajemniczą chorobę *Ricardo zostaje aresztowany i skazany na karę śmierci *W więzieniu Ricardo uczy się angielskiego *W dniu egzekucji Ricarda wykupuje jako niewolnika na Czarną Skałę marynarz Whitfield 1867 *Czarna Skała dopływa podczas olbrzymiego sztormu do brzegu Wyspy *Jeden z niewolników zauważa na horyzoncie Wyspę i posąg, który uznaje za spiżową podobiznę diabła *Fala tsunami znosi statek na Wyspę, po drodze niszczy on Posąg *Ginie większa część załogi *Statek ląduje po środku Wyspy *Nad ranem kolejnego dnia Ricardo budzi się ale nie może ruszyć bo jest przykuty łańcuchami do dolnego pokładu *Czarny Dym nawiedza wrak statku i wymordowuje całą załogę *Potwór chce już zabić Ricarda ale ten zaczyna się gorączkowo modlić przez co ratuje sobie życie *Wycieńczony Ricardo próbuje uwolnić się z łańcuchów *Ricarda odwiedza duch żony, mówi mu, że musi uciekać zanim powróci diabeł *Potwór zjawia się i zabiera ducha ku rozpaczy mężczyzny *Ricardo jest już na skraju życia gdy pojawia się Wróg Jacoba *Wróg Jacoba uwalnia Hiszpana z łańcuchów ale mówi, że będzie musiał coś dla niego zrobić *Wróg Jacoba prowadzi Ricarda na swoja polanę *Wróg Jacoba przyznaje się do bycia Potworem *Wróg Jacoba kłamie twierdząc, że to Jacob zabił ludzi na statku, mówi także, że wcześniej odebrał mu człowieczeństwo *Ricardo zgadza się na warunki Potwora, uda się na plaże i zabije Jacoba zanim ten zdąży powiedzieć cokolwiek do niego *Ricardo dociera przed pozostałość posągu - czteropalczastą stopę *Przed wejściem do stopy Hiszpana atakuje Jacob *Jacob podtapia Ricarda aby uzmysłowić mu, że to co mówi Potwór to głupota, on nie jest martwy a to miejsce to nie piekło *Jacob tłumaczy byłemu niewolnikowi czym jest Wyspa przy pomocy metafory z winem *Jacob zdradza Ricardusowi, że wcześniej także sprowadzał ludzi na Wyspę ale wszyscy oni już nie żyją *Ricardo zostaje pośrednikiem Jacoba między nim a ludźmi, których sprowadza na Wyspę *Jacob daje Ricardusowi dar nie starzenia się oraz tego, że nie może popełnić samobójstwa *Richard Alpert powraca do Potwora i przyznaje mu, że nie zabił Jacoba *Wróg Jacoba stwierdza, że Hiszpan popełnił błąd ale zapewnia go, że jeśli kiedyś zmieni swą decyzję ten tylko czeka *Potwór przed odejściem wręcza Ricardowi łańcuszek jego żony, który znalazł w wraku *Richard zakopuje pod kamienną ławką na polance Potwora łańcuszek Isabelli *Na wzgórzu z piękną panoramą Wyspy siedzi Wróg Jacoba gdy odwiedza go Jacob *Jacob zapewnia Wroga Jacoba, że póki żyje nie pozwoli mu opuścić Wyspy *Potwór grozi śmiercią Jacobowi i wszystkim jego następcom *Jacob daje Potworowi butelkę z winem *Wściekły Potwór rozbija ją o skałę Lata czterdzieste XX wieku 1940 15 października * Rodzi się Emily Annabeth Locke, matka Johna Locke. 1946 15 Listopada * Rodzi się Johnattan Locke, osoba, której zezwolenie na broń używał John Locke. Lata pięćdziesiąte - XX wieku 1954 * Na Wyspie trwa regularna wojna między Innymi dowodzonymi przez Richarda Alperta a żołnierzami armii amerykańskiej * Amerykanie zostawiają na Wyspie bombę wodorową Jughead * Do obozu Innych przybywają John, Juliet, Sawyer, Daniel, Miles i Charlotte. * Młody Charles Widmore apeluje do Richarda aby nie wierzył w słowa Johna o tym, że jest przywódcą Innych bo to amerykański żołnierz. * Daniel ogląda bombę wodorową Jughead, doradza Innym aby wypełnili ją ołowiem i zakopali * Locke wyznaje Richardowi wszystko o podróżach w czasie, pokazuje mu kompas Alperta oraz mówi, że jeśli mu nie wierzy niech za dwa lata pojawi się we wskazanym miejscu 31 maja a będzie świadkiem jego narodzin 1954-1964 * Na wyspie umierają Adam i Ewa (według oceny Jacka, na podstawie stopnia dekompozycji ubrań i ciał). 1956 * 30. maja - Urodził się Johnattan Locke, znany jako John Locke. Lata sześćdziesiąte XX wieku 1962 * 3 marca - data urodzin Bena na podstawie jego fałszywego szwajcarskiego paszportu. 1963 * 22 grudnia - Urodził się Ben. 1967 * Urodził się Jack 1968 * Rodzi się Sayid 1969 * Rodzi się Sawyer Lata siedemdziesiąte XX wieku * Na Wyspe przybywa małoletni Ben z ojcem Rogerem. 1970 Lipiec * 2. - urodziła się Charlotte Lewis . * Karen i Gerald DeGrootowie zakładają Inicjatywę Dharma. 1974 * Rodzi się Jin * Sawyer, Juliet, Miles, Daniel i Jin wstępują do Dharmy po przeniesieniu Wyspy przez Locke'a do tego roku * Inni zabijają Paula * Sawyer rozmawia z Richardem w Barkach i mówi mu o wydarzeniach z 1954 roku 1975 * Rodzi się Ana Lucia 1976 * Rodzi się Charlie Pace 1977 * Sawyer zostaje sierotą. , * Rodzi się Hugo Reyes * Na Wyspie liderem Innych jest Charles Widmore * Ellie zachodzi w ciąże z Charlesem * Juliet pracuje w Dharmie jako mechanik samochodowy i tworzy z Jamesem parę * Horace Goodspeed kłóci się z Amy o to, że kobieta rzekomo bardziej kocha Paula niż jego * Juliet odbiera poród Amy * Oceanic Six powracają na Wyspę w tym roku * Mody Ben zostaje postrzelony Sayida * Kate i Sawyer zanoszą młodego Bena do Innych aby go uleczyli * Richard zanosi młodego Bena do Świątyni * Uleczony chłopak staje się jednym z Innych * Ben po raz pierwszy rozmawia z Charlesem Widmorem * Eloise zabija Daniela, umierający Faraday zdradza jej, że jest jej przybyłym z przyszłości synem * Roger Linus postrzela Sayida * Juliet detonuje bombę wodorową i przenosi przybyszy z przyszłości do właściwego 2007 roku 1978 *Eloise rodzi Daniela 1979 * Jack ma 12 lat i ostatni raz przed katastrofą lotu 815 gra w ping-ponga. Lata osiemdziesiąte XX wieku * Mikhail Bakunin bierze udział w wojnie w Afganistanie. 1980 * Nakręcono film instruktażowy dla bunkra Łabędź. 1981 * Delegacja H.G. przeprowadza inspekcję statcji Łabędź (według napisów na grodziach). * Urodził sie Boone (październik) * Urodziła się Claire (27 pażdziernika) 1983 * Urodziła się Shannon * Według mapy na grodziach zamknięto jedną ze stacji. 1984 * Charlie Pace dostaje pianino pod choinkę. 1985 * Według mapy na grodziach Stacja Kadyceusz został porzucona w wyniku incydentu z AH/MDG lub błędnego funkcjonowania Cerberusa. 1987 * Sawyer zostaje oszustem. * David Reyes porzuca rodzinę. 1988 * Lenny i Sam słyszą numery w stacji nasłuchowej na Pacyfiku. * Sam używając numerów wygrywa 50 tysięcy dolarów australijskich. * Statek francuskiej ekspedycji naukowej słyszy numery. Szukając źródła sygnału statek się rozbija na Wyspie. , * Danielle zmienia transmisje z numerów na wezwanie o pomoc. * Członkowie ekspedycji francuskiej zainfekowani tajemniczym wirusem. Danielle wszystkich zabija. * Danielle rodzi dziecko - córkę Alex. , * Na zlecenie Widmore'a Ben i Ethan porywają małą Alex , , * Niania Boone'a, Theresa, spada ze schodów tracąc życie. 1989 * Desmond poznaje swą przyszła narzeczona Ruth. Sierpień * Kate i Tom (jej przyjaciel z dzieciństwa) zakopują kapsułę (15 sierpnia). Lata dziewięćdziesiąte XX wieku 1991 * Sayid służy w Gwardii Republikańskiej. , * Sayid wzięty do niewoli przez oddział Kelvina Inmana i Sama Austena (ojczyma Kate). Torturuje swego dowódcę na zlecenie amerykańskiego agenta. 1992 * Matka Boone'a i ojciec Shannon biorą ślub. * Emily Annabeth przyjęta na oddział zamknięty. 22 grudnia * Inni dokonują Czystki na Dharmie , Koniec grudnia * Inni przejmują pełną kontrolę nad Wyspą 1993 Styczeń *Wychodzi na jaw, że Widmore ma dziecko z kobietą spoza hierarchii Innych poza Wyspą *Sąd Innych nakazuje Widmorowi opuścić Wyspę i odbiera mu funkcję lidera *Ben zostaje nowym liderem Innych *Charles Widmore zostaje wygnany z Wyspy, opuszcza ją łodzią podwodną pożegnany przez Bena 1994 Sierpień * Rodzi się Walt (24 sierpnia). 1995 * Susan przeprowadza się z Waltem do Amsterdamu (czerwiec). * Emily Annabeth ponownie przyjęta na oddział zamknięty. * Desmond usunięty z klasztoru. Poznaje Penny * Prawdopodobny okres gdy Locke był członkiem komuny agranej. 1996 * Michael potrącony przez samochód. * Susan odwiedza Michaela w szpitalu. * Sprawa sądowa o opiekę nad Waltem. * Desmond przebywa w jednostce wojskowej. * Desmond odwiedza Daniela Faradaya w Oxfordzie. * Charles Widmore kupuje na aukcji dziennik pokładowy z zaginionego statku Black Rock. * Desmond spotyka Penny i obiecuje że zadzwoni za 8 lat. 1997 * Nadia ucieka z więzienia i prawdopodobnie emigruje. , * Sayid opuszcza Irak. , 1999 * Dziadek Hurleya - Tito ma wszczepiony rozrusznik serca. 2000 * Upadek wewnętrznego systemy komunikacyjnego Dharmy (według informacji na grodziach). * Sawyer ma życzenie. * Locke zdefensteryzowany przez Ojca i traci władze w nogach. * Sam Toomey popełnia samobójstwo. XXI wiek 2001 * Sarah bierze udział w wypadku samochodowym, w którym ginie ojciec Shannon - Adam Rutherford. , * Boone obejmuje funkcję dyrektora jednej z firm matki. * Kate zabija swego ojca. * Desmond rozbija się na Wyspie w czasie samotnych regat. * Hume zostaje drugim pracownikiem bunkra Łabędź * Edward Mars zaczyna ścigać Kate. * Czarny koń pomaga w ucieczce Kate. * Kate odwiedza swego ojczyma. * Upadek wewnętrznego systemy komunikacyjnego Dharmy (według informacji na grodziach). * Juliet trafia na wyspę. * Sabine zachodzi w ciąże. * Pierwsze spotkanie Juliet i Harper ( ) * Pierwsze spotkanie Juliet z Goodwinem ( ) * Początek romansu Juliet z Goodwinem ( ) 2002 * Kate odwiedza umierającą matkę w szpitalu. * Kate i Tom odkopują kapsułę. * Rodzina Walta przeprowadza się do Autralii. * Tom zabity w czasie ucieczki Kate. * Harper odkrywa romans Goodwina z Juliet. 2003 * Upadek wewnętrznego systemu komunikacyjnego Dharmy (według informacji na grodziach). * Hurley wypisany z oddziału zamkniętego. * Desmond i Kelvin opuszcają grodzie by pracować nad mapą. * Jin odwiedza ministra środowiska by przekazać mu wiadomość. * Jack i Sarah biorą ślub. * Hurley wygrywa na loterii. * Umiera żona Raya Mullena (zostawiając mu masę obowiązków i obciążoną hipotekę). * Jack operuje Angelo Bussoni, lecz ten umiera. * Sarah odchodzi od Jacka. 2004 Styczeń * Claire zachodzi w ciążę. * Locke rozpoczyna rozmowy telefoniczne z Helen. * Claire po raz pierwszy odwiedza wróżka. * Umiera żona Raya Mullena zostawiając go z masą zajęć domowych i obciążoną hipoteką. Marzec * Tom porzuca Claire. Czerwiec * Kate zatrzymuje się na farmie Raya Mullena. Lipiec * Henry Gale podróżując balonem rozbija się na Wyspie. , * Ojciec Jacka przestaje odzywać się do syna. Sierpień * Locke kupuje bilety na Walkabout. 8 Września * Umiera matka Walta (data niepotwierdzona). 15 Września * Sawyer spotyka w barze Christana Shepharda. 17 Września * Locke leci do Australii. 19 Września * Boone składa doniesienie na policji w Sydney. * Sawyer aresztowany przez policję po bójce w barze. , * Nikki i Paulo zabijają Howarda Zuckermana i kradną diamenty o wartości 8 milionów dolarów. * Ray Mullen odkrywa, że Kate jest ściganą, zauważając list gończy na lokalnej poczcie. 19 Września * Ben dowiaduje się, ze ma nowotwór. , * Kate usiłuje opuścić farmę Raya Mullena, lecz ten namawia ją, by została jeszcze jedną noc. 21 Września * Jack odnajduje ciało ojca. * Sayid rozpracowuje dla CIA grupę terrorystyczną. * Claire otrzymuje bilet do LA od wróża. * Sawyer zabija właściciela smażalni krewetek biorąc go za prawdziwego Sawyera. * Kate zostaje zdradzona przez Raya Mullena i aresztowana przez Edwarada Marsa.